Les bersama cowok cowok tampan ( Study with handsome guys )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Yui adalah siswi rajin yang mendapat kesempatan les di bimbingan bergengsi Kanesha, setelah melewati tes dan belajar keras akhirnya Yui berhasil masuk ke kelas eksekutif bernama kelas super. Disana ada 5 cowok dan 1 guru tampan menantinya, bagaimana kisah Yui di tempat les barunya? Silahkan mampir, jadi inget pas UN dulu
1. Perkenalan

Les bersama cowok cowok tampan

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers © By Reject

Aku semakin bingung kenapa ya Yuka-chan semakin bertambah umur padahal Yuka-chan pengen selalu awet muda huhuhuhu.

Eh dah mulai ya..

Halo minna, kembali pada saya Author Yuka-chan. Sekarang mau ngomong apa lagi yak ( Lupa skripsinya )

Kali ini Yuka-chan mau buat fanfic baru lagi nih, dan Yuka-chan pengen pinjam karakter lagi nih dari anime Diabolik lovers. Bagaimanakah mereka saat sedang mengikuti les bimbingan bersama. Seberapa aneh dan gokil mereka, apalagi Yuka-chan mengambil kekuatan vampire disini jadi mereka hanya manusia biasa, hahahaha.

Oke kalian langsung saja kalian scroll ke bawah... ati ati anjing galak..

.

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, Kemiripan suatu produk

~Good Reading~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada sebuah kursus les yang menyediakan layanan pembelajaran yang memiliki akurat prediksi UN sampai 90% membuat lembaga les bernama Kanesha tersebut menjadi favorit para pelajar maupun orang tua yang ingin memasukkan anaknya untuk les disana. Terdapat kelas reguler, silver, gold, dan super.

Kita akan melihat kelas super, kelas ini adalah kelas eksekutif yang menyediakan pembelajaran lebih mendalam dan fasilitas super seperti guru pilihan, AC, makanan minuman, sofa, televisi, wifi, dan rak berisi banyak buku. Para siswa maupun siswi yang mengikuti kelas ini dipastikan akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi sekelasnya maupun di sekolahnya.

Sangat menggoda para murid untuk bisa mengikuti kelas super ini akan tetapi ada syarat khusus untuk bisa belajar di kelas tersebut. Biaya yang mahal dan juga murid tersebut harus mengikuti tes dan selalu rangking satu di kelas. Hal ini tentu saja membuat para murid dan orang tua drop dan lebih memilih kelas lainnya.

Namun, ada seorang gadis SMP yang ingin sekali belajar di kelas super tersebut, selama di kelas ia berusaha menjadi rangking satu di kelasnya agar bisa memenuhi syarat masuk kesana, gadis itu bernama Kanashime Yui.

Kini Yui sudah menginjak kelas 9, waktu yang bagus mengikuti les terutama untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional nantinya. Setelah mengikuti tes masuk yang ternyata soalnya adalah soal UN tingkat susah namun bukan masalah bagi Yui yang sudah rajin belajar, akhirnya Yui bisa masuk ke kelas super ini dengan segala perjuangannya. Sampai membuat Yui menangis terharu melihat hasilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jadwal les Yui hari Senin, Rabu, Kamis, dan Sabtu harinya disesuaikan empat pelajaran yang ada di UN. Yui mengenakan baju bebas rapi tidak lupa ia menenteng tas berisi buku catatan dan juga alat tulis seperti halnya anak les lakukan.

Perlu diketahui, Yui baru pertama kali mengikuti les kelompok ( biasanya les privat di rumah) jadi ia sedikit gugup bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan teman teman les barunya ini. Dari yang Yui dengar bahwa kelas tersebut baru ada lima orang murid disana jadi jika tambah dirinya ia menjadi enam orang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yui'pun sampai di depan pintu kelas super. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam lalu ia membuka pintu. Di dalam kelas tersebut masih kosong belum ada satupun murid datang.

"Apakah aku datang terlalu awal ya?" batin Yui kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di depan. Ia mengamati kelasnya yang mengalahkan fasilitas kelas di sekolahnya. Ada juga proyektor dan televisi. Ia mengambil handphone mengalakan wifinya langsung menangkap sinyal wifi disini.

"Sama seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang bahwa disini kelas yang luar biasa" ujar Yui yang kagum dengan fasilitas kelas bimbingannya.

Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang murid cowok menkagetkan Yui, laki laki itu tanpa memandang Yui berjalan melewatinya langsung tidur di sofa. Cowok itu berperawakan tinggi memiliki rambut oranye dan terlihat wajahnya lesu. Yui mengenal laki laki ini, ia tidak percaya akan satu kelas dengannya. Dia adalah Damanta Shuu, peringkat dua seangkatan.

Namun, yang membuat Yui semakin tidak percaya adalah biasanya di sekolah Shuu sangat aktif mengikuti organisasi terutama OSIS karena jabatannya menjadi ketua OSIS dan pribadinya yang ceria tetapi disini ia sangat pendiam, berwajah lesu, dan masuk ke kelas ini tidak menyapa Yui sedikitpun. Yui berpikir apakah ia lelah melakukan banyak kegiatan di sekolah. Yui hanya bisa diam saja sambil menunggu tentor datang...

Lalu datang murid lain bertubuh pendek namun berwajah shouta dengan rambut ungu ia juga membawa boneka teddy bearnya di lengannya. Murid tersebut menatap Yui dengan tatapan tajam juga. Yui tidak mengenalnya, mungkin murid ini beda sekolah dengannya. Membuat Yui tidak berani menyapanya apalagi murid menunjukkan wajah misterius.

"Kau mau permen strawberry atau cokelat?" tanya laki laki itu menawari dua permen loli yang ia ambil dari jaket sakunya pada Yui. Yui menelan ludah apalagi melihat wajah laki laki tersebut semakin dekat dengannya.

"Eh..., anu..., strawberry saja.., anu.., namamu siapa?" jawab Yui terbata bata mengambil permen di tangan laki laki itu sekaligus ia bertanya pada laki laki berambut ungu tersebut

"Perkenalkan namaku Wenclaus Kanato, kamu bisa kok memanggilku Kanato, ini permen untukmu" Kanato memberikan permen loli itu pada Yui lalu duduk disampingnya sambil menyeluarkan buku catatan. Yui segera mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau sangat beruntung diberi permen oleh Kanato-kun" bisik laki laki memakai topi yang berbicara di belakang Yui, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Wah.., aku tidak menyangka akhirnya ada perempuan juga disini, iyakan Kanato" ujar laki laki itu sambil menatap mesum ke Yui. Kanato hanya mengangguk dengan mata masih menatap teddy bearnya.

Yui juga tidak mengenal laki laki berambut merah gondrongnya ini, ia lebih patut disebut model daripada anak pintar yang bisa les di kelas super ini apalagi tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berwajah bule.

Laki laki itu mengambil kursi di dekatnya lalu duduk di dekat Yui, "Hey cantik, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan wajahnya diatas meja Yui.

"Eh..., nama..namaku.., Kanashime Yui" jawab Yui terbata bata

"Yui ya, Okee semoga kau betah di kelas ini ya dan perlu kau ketahui juga bahwa disini rata rata cowok semua lho" bisikan laki laki ini membuat Yui sedikit merinding dan juga kaget bahwa ia satu satunya gadis yang berada di kelas ini.

"Oh ya.., dan juga perkenalkan namaku Laito Mendez, semoga kita menjadi teman les yang akrab yak" salam laki laki bernama Laito tersebut yang kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Yui.

"Eh.., iya Laito-kun" Yui merasa Laito masih bisa diajak mengobrol daripada mahluk yang berada disampingnya dan Shuu yang ia sudah kenal di sekolah tapi ia menutup dirinya dari dunia dengan tidur di sofa.

"Ah... les lagi bikin bosan saja.." kemudian datang lagi laki laki kali ini tidak seperti Shuu, Kanato, maupun Laito yang rapi. Ia malah pantas disebut preman dengan penampilannya yang berantakan dan garang.

Laki laki itu masuk ke dalam lalu kedua matanya dan Yui saling bertemu, seketika ia langsung berwajah merah kemudian jatuh ke belakang sampai mengenai pintu, "Heeeh..., kok ada gadis disini?"

"Wah kau belum tahu ya soal murid baru yang diceritakan Reiji-sensei kemarin ya?" ujar Laito yang kelihatan senang laki laki itu terjatuh

"Soal.. itu aku ketiduran kemarin" jawab laki laki berambut putih itu bangkit dari jatuh

"Subaru-kun, ternyata rumor itu benar kalau kau phobia dengan gadis ya?" ejek Laito dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Diam... Laito, akan kuhajar kau" marah laki laki bernama Subaru itu mau memukul Laito

Lalu mereka saling bertengkar satu sama lain, Yui yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop, ia juga kaget melihat Subaru yang juga teman sekolahnya namun beda kelas, satu les lessan dengannya. Subaru juga mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya, namun Subaru di peringkat pararel atau peringkat seangkat ia hanya meraih peringkat tiga.

Meskipun begitu laki laki bernama lengkap Yamato Subaru tersebut sangat jago olahraga membuat tubuhnya terlihat atletis dan seksi. Apalagi dia juga jago bela diri.

"Ehm..., Subaru-kun" panggil Yui sambil menarik sedikit baju Subaru dari belakang.

"APAA? Wah.. kenapa kau dekat dekat denganku?" kaget Subaru karena Yui tiba tiba muncul di dekat iapun sedikit menjauh dari Yui dan menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Begini Subaru-kun, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa satu les disini" jawab Yui malu malu

"Hah..., apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Subaru bingung

"Eh.., kau tidak mengenalku?" heran Yui, Subaru tidak mengenalnya padahal ia satu sekolah dengannya, hal ini membuatnya sedikit kecewa tapi ini hal wajar karena mereka bukan satu kelas dan Yui bukan gadis menonjol di sekolah hanya akademiknya yang bagus. Jadi sudah wajar Subaru tidak mengenalnya.

Subaru menggeleng kepalanya

Yui menghela nafas, "Pertama perkenalkan namaku Kanashime Yui, aku satu sekolah denganmu Subaru-kun" jawab Yui tersenyum sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya

"Yui.., jadi kau yang namanya Yui" kaget Subaru

"Jadi kau mengenalku?" senang Yui sampai matanya berbinar binar, akhirnya ada yang mengenalnya apalagi sama Subaru yang juga salah satu primadonna di sekolah

"Tentu saja, kau satu peringkat dibawahku di peringkat pararel, aku ingat sekali hahahahaaha" ucap Subaru sombong membuat Yui senang menjadi down

"Hey kalian tidak duduk, Reiji-sensei sudah datang tu" ujar Shuu yang sudah berada di tempat duduk. Mereka melihat ke arah pintu ternyata benar tentor les mereka sudah datang. Segera mereka kembali ke tempat semula.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Seperti yang sudah saya beritahu sebelumnya bahwa ada murid baru disini, pertama perkenalkan namamu siapa?" Reiji-sensei mempersilahkan Yui yang sudah berdiri di samping untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan namaku Kanashime Yui, saya dari SMPN 1 Abadi, mohon kerja samanya" salam Yui sambil melihat sekeliling. Terdapat total enam kursi dengan empat kursi terisi sedangkan satu kursi masih kosong.

"Wah Yui-chan satu sekolah denganmu Shuu dan Subaru" ujar Laito sambil melirik Shuu yang terlihat sedang tiduran di meja dan Subaru yang cuek

"Kanashime-san, ini kelas super dari bimbingan les kanesha kami, selamat atas hasil tes masuk kemari, semoga kau nyaman dan bisa belajar tenang dengan fasilitas kami" ucap Reiji

"Terima kasih Reiji-sensei" jawab Yui

"Kau boleh duduk" Reiji mempersilahkan Yui duduk

Saat Yui mau duduk kembali ke kursinya tiba tiba ada yang menendang pintu, membuat pandangan pehuni kelas teralih ke arah pintu. Seorang laki laki berambut seirama dengan Laito masuk dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya Reiji, saya terlambat" ucap laki laki itu langsung duduk di tempat duduknya di samping Shuu. Reiji langsung menegur habis habisan laki laki itu namun ia terlihat tidak peduli.

Yui kali ini terbelalak tidak percaya, laki laki ini, ia juga satu kelas les dengannya. Laki laki yang pernah membuatnya terluka karena laki laki ini pernah menolak pernyataan cinta dari Yui dulu. Laki laki ini juga sangat terkenal di sekolah apalagi posisinya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah. Ia adalah Ayato Sakamaki, si peringkat satu di sekolah Yui.

"Hey kamu, si cengeng, kau juga disini" panggil Ayato dari belakang. Yui hanya menunduk menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia tidak menyangka semua teman lesnya akan seperti ini, tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Selesai juga nih chapter pertama fanfic baru saya hahahaha**

 **Okey, karena ingin mengenang saat saat Yuka-chan mengalami tekanan mengerjakan UN jadi Yuka-chan pengen membuat fanfic dengan suasana les mau UN padahal Yuka-chan jujur belom pernah les berkelompok. Jadi maaf jika ada yang kurang tepat dalam penulisannya. ( Karena Yuka-chan hanya menulisnya sesuai dengan bayangan Yuka-chan saja )**

 **Penjelasannya, Yui adalah siswi pintar rangking satu di kelasnya yang akhirnya bisa mengikuti bimbingan les terkemuka setelah melalui beberapa syarat sulit. Disini ia juga bertemu dengan teman teman lesnya yang kebanyakan dihuni laki laki.**

 **Ada Shuu ketua OSIS yang menempati peringkat dua di sekolahnya, Kanato murid misterius beda sekolah, Laito yang genit, Subaru si peringkat tiga jago olahraga, dan Ayato mantan gebetannya peringkat satu di sekolahnya.**

 **Bagaimana Yui di kelas super bersama mereka? Lihat saja kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya yak...**

 **Jangan lupa di follow untuk membaca kelanjutan nih fanfic, favorite biar banyak yang baca wkwkwkwwk, sama review yak biar tahu dimana letak kesalahan dan dosah Yuka-chan, Arigatou Minna...**


	2. Ulangan Mendadak

Les bersama cowok cowok tampan

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers © By Reject

Ehm, setelah Yuka-chan lihat lihat ternyata judul fanfic ini lumayan panjang yak

Halo semua, sudahkan kalian memuja paha ayam hari ini wkwkwkw. Kembali bersama saya Author Yuka Dewantari yang akan menemani hari kalian dengan fanfic buatan saya yang luar biasa apik dan keren ( Halah )

Kadang Yuka-chan ingin segera fanfic selesai mencapai ending yang sudah Yuka-chan tentukan sebelumnya namun entah kenapa selalu saja masih ingin mengembangkan cerita. Tapi tenang saja Yuka-chan tidak akan membuatnya sampai chapter belasan atau belasan. ( Karena masih ada fanfic yang antri lainnya juga waktu yang terbatas )

Semoga kalian menikmati new harem reverse disini yak

Oke itu saja sih yang bisa saya sampaikan langsung saja scroll kebawah guys

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehari setelah melewati hari yang hampir membuat Yui serangan jantung karena dibuat jengkel oleh kehadiran Ayato di tempat lesnya.

Kalo tidak karena impiannya dan biaya yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh ayah dan ibunya mungkin Yui akan memilih kelas lainnya dibanding harus sekelas sama mantan gebetannya, Ayato yang pernah membuat menangis dan trauma.

Namun, Yui segera bepikir postif dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan mantannya tersebut dan mencoba fokus belajar disini untuk nilai UNnya nanti.

Saat Yui sedang melamun di kelas, Reiji-sensei akhirnya datang sambil membawa beberapa buku pelajaran dan tas laptop, "Baiklah karena kemarin saya lupa membacakan peraturan kelas ini pada Yui sebagai murid baru disini. Oleh sebab itu saya akan membacakan sekali lagi sekarang. Mohon diperhatikan baik baik" ucap Reiji-sensei sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Peraturan kelas, tentu saja hal ini membuat Yui penasaran. Ia kira tidak ada peraturan di kelas ini. Diikuti Shuu yang menguap dan tiduran di mejanya, Reiji mulai membaca...

"Pertama, para murid tidak boleh saling membully atau mengintimidasi teman sekelas di ruangan ini"

"Kedua, wajib membawa kartu pengenal khusus untuk dapat masuk ke kelas ini. Untuk Yui, saya akan memberikan kartu untukmu setelah selesai bimbingan ini" ucap Reiji memandang Yui diikuti anggukan gadis itu.

"Ketiga, disini tidak boleh mencontek saat test sedang berlangsung" Yui melihat kanan kirinya, mereka terlihat santai dengan peraturan ketiga.

"Keempat, kalian harus sopan dan santun terhadap tentor disini, jika menurut saya Yui bisa melakukannya dan semuanya, kecuali Ayato-kun" kata Reiji-sensei sambil menatap sinis ke arah Ayato yang membalasnya dengan senyuman usil.

"Kelima, disini boleh mengenakan pakaian bebas kecuali seragam sekolah"

"Keenam, harus menjaga fasilitas yang sudah disedikan sebaik mungkin"

"Ketujuh, peraturan baru dan sangat penting untuk kalian semua para murid kelas super" perkataan Reiji barusan membuat mereka semua memandang ke arah guru megane tersebut tanpa terkecuali.

"Berhubung sudah ada Yui disini, untuk dapat fokus belajar dan meningkatkan mutu kelas ini. Kalian semua tidak boleh pacaran di kelas ini. Apalagi kalian tahu sendiri kalau guru kalian ini masih jomblo, hehehehe" sambung Reiji lalu tertawa cekikik di belakang.

Awalnya suasana yang tadinya tegang berubah menjadi ricuh lalu guru berkacamata itu dihajar habis habisan oleh Ayato dan kawan kawan kecuali Shuu yang tidur, dengan bermacam macam sobekan kertas diremas dan alat alat tulis lainnya.

Lalu mengejek guru mereka tersebut dengan bermacam macam kata serapah, kecuali Yui yang hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah teman teman lesnya tersebut. Ia berdoa agar ia bisa bertahan di tempat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yui bersiap menuju tempat lesnya, ia melihat jadwal lesnya hari ini pelajaran matematika. Ehm, ia penasaran siapa gurunya nanti. Sampai di kelas ia ditatapi oleh para pehuni kelas tersebut. Yui menghelas nafas sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan dengan langkah cepat menuju bangku tempat duduknya.

Jujur ia merasa kurang nyaman, setelah mengetahui dirinya hanya perempuan sendiri disini. Jika tidak karena fasilitas yang luar biasa yang sayang jika tidak digunakan mungkin Yui akan memilih tempat les lainnya malahan kembali ke les privat di rumahnya seperti biasa.

Sambil menunggu ia memandang sekeliling, pertama ia memandang Kanato yang terlihat murung dengan wajah anehnya sambil membaca buku di meja membuat Yui yang ingin menyapanya menjadi canggung dan mengurungkan niatnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan melihat Laito sedang bermain HP membalas chat sesekali tersenyum pada Yui.

Subaru sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil menikmati AC diatasnya sesekali membaca buku catatan, Shuu seperti biasa tiduran di sofa kelas dengan nyamannya. Sedangkan Ayato masih belum datang.

Yui merasa bahwa setelah peraturan baru tersebut, membuat para cowok ini berubah yang awalnya mengajak bicara terus sekarang menjadi diam seketika kelas ini menjadi suram. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka sehingga membuat kelas yang awalnya kemarin ricuh menjadi diam seperti tempat kuburan.

Sampai seseorang membukaan pintu dan masuk ke dalam kelas, terlihat seorang wanita cantik bertubuh semok, memiliki rambut ungu sama seperti Kanato digelung, dengan riasan di wajahnya.

"Baiklah anak anak, seperti janji kemarin, sekarang kita Ulangan matematika ya" seketika petir menggelegar di luar kelas. Hampir semua jantung murid di kelas tersebut berdegup kencang mendengar suara dari yang tidak lain adalah tentor mereka bernama, Cordelian Violent.

Wanita tersebut mengajarkan mata pelajaran matematika. Setelah berkata demikian Cordelia menyambut Yui dan berharap Yui bisa nyaman di kelas super ini. Meskipun terlihat liar namun Cordelian sangat ramah pada Yui, gadis ini bersyukur masih ada tentor cewek mengajar jadi ia tidak perempuan sendiri disini

Sebelumnya. Laito pernah berkata pada Yui bahwa ada satu guru kesayangan kami dengan senyuman dan memiliki pesona memukau dan guru itu bernama Cordelia-sensei. Kini Yui menjadi merasa aneh dengan laki laki disampingnya tersebut.

Yui tentu saja kaget mendengar ulangan Mat mendadak, meskipun Yui termasuk rajin namun jika dihadapkan dengan tes mendadak. Sepintar siapapun itu, akan merasa deg degkan. Malah semalam, Yui belajar IPA di rumah.

"Oh..., jadi mereka semua diam gara gara ini to" batin Yui menyadari alasan cowok cowok di sekitarnya mengeluarkan aura seram dan ketakutan gara gara Ulangan guru ini.

Beragam reaksi muncul setelah melihat kedatangan Cordelia-sensei tersebut dan mendengarkan bahwa hari ini ulangan matematika, Shuu masih memandang catatan, Laito memandang genit guru di depannya tersebut, Kanato menatap tajam ke arah depan dengan keringat bercucuran, sedangkan Subaru terlihat berpikir keras menghafal rumus di catatannya sambil emosi.

"Langsung saja kita ulangannya ya, tenang saja kok, soalnya cuman 50, dikerjakan semuanya dalam waktu satu setengah jam ya..." perintah Cordelia sambil mengambil kertas ulangan dari tasnya. Yui kaget lagi, ia membayangkan mengerjakan matematika 50 soal dalam waktu singkat seperti itu.

"Oh ya, hampir lupa, ulangan matematika ini KKMnya seperti biasanya 90 ya, kalau kurang nanti kalian tidak boleh pulang dulu dan harus menerima bimbingan tambahan dari sensei" sambung Cordelia sambil membagikan soal ulangan. Mata Yui langsung memutih seketika dengan mulut menganga sedangkan yang lainnya menundukkan kepala semuanya pasrah sedangkan Laito masih tersenyum.

Mereka masing masing melihat soal yang dipegangnya, ternyata soalnya modelnya dari gampang sampai terakhir sangat susah bahkan hampir mendekati materi SMA. Membuat Yui dan lainnya hanya bisa memoloti soal tersebut, kemudian mau tidak mau mereka harus mengerjakan soal neraka tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah satu jam lebih 20 menit, Ayato akhirnya datang dengan gaya badboynya berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan santainya, kemudian Cordelia memberikan soal ulangan padanya.

Terlihat Ayato menghela nafas lalu langsung duduk di bangkunya. Yui melihat waktu yang sedikit, mantan gebetannya itu malah ingin mengerjakan ulangan padahal dirinya sendiri masih masih belum selesai mengerjakan semuanya.

"Gila amat tu anak, apa dia sengaja mau remedi?" batin Yui sambil terus menghitung di kertas orek orekan.

Selesai mengerjakan ulangan, semuanya langsung merebahkan badan mereka. Yui menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, Kanato sudah berkeringat banyak, Laito masih santai sambil bermain handphone, Subaru sudah tiduran di lantai, Shuu tidur lagi di sofa, sedangkan Ayato dengan senyum nakalnya terus mengejek Yui di depannya sambil bersiap siap pulang.

"Anak baru tidak akan mendapat nilai sempurna" ejek Ayato membuat Yui minder dan cuman pasrah dengan nilai matematikanya nanti. Ia sudah siap misalnya ia akan pelajaran tambahan

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk mencocokkan jawababan, Cordelia-sensei sudah selesai menilai hasil perkerjaan mereka. Kemudian Guru itu membacakan nilai nilai mereka.

"Nilai ulangan matematika kalian, Shuu 89, Laito 92, Kanato 90, Subaru 86, Yui 80, dan terakhir Ayato 100. Berarti Shuu, Yui, dan Subaru kalian harus mengikuti pembelajaran tambahan" Yui melirik Ayato tak percaya, ia mengira laki laki itu akan remedi sama dengan dirinya namun Ayato mendapat nilai sempurna disini.

"Aah hampir sedikit lagi" ujar Shuu lalu menghela nafas panjang

"Ciih.., Sialan tentor killer, kuhabisi kau. gara gara kau aku tidak bisa latihan lagi" batin Subaru jengkel, ia sebenarnya ada latihan untuk basket habis les ini namun harus tertunda lagi gara gara harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan padahal ia sudah berusaha belajar agar diatas KKM.

Sesuai dengan peraturan Cordelia-sensei. Yui, Subaru, dan Shuu harus mengikuti pelajaran tamabhan lagi meskipun nilai mereka sudah sangat sempurna untuk anak SMP kelas 3 awal. Yui menyesali dirinya tidak belajar matematika kemarin.

Kemudian Ayato, Laito, dan Kanato pulang duluan.

"Sampai jumpa ya Yui-chan, semoga kau dapat mengerjakan materi tambahannya ya, juga sampai jumpa minggu depan Cordelia-sensei"pamit pulang Laito ke Yui dan tentor matematika tersebut. Yui hanya mengangguk sedangkan Cordelia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melipat tangannya.

Kanato langsung keluar kelas, sedangkan Ayato masih terus mengejek Yui sampai dirinya keluar dari kelas tersebut. Kini suasana kelas menjadi hening kembali, tinggal tiga murid tersisa disini.

"Baiklah sekarang, yang duduknya belakang, mohon duduknya di depan ya" pinta Cordelia sensei sambil menuliskan rumus matematika di papan tulis.

Shuu bangkit berdiri dan duduk di samping kiri Yui sedangkan Subaru dengan ogah ogah duduk disamping kanannya. Sekarang Yui diampit oleh dua laki laki tampan berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung Chapter selanjutnya_

 **Berapakah nilai terendah nilai matematika kalian?**

 **Kalau Yuka-chan sih, pokoknya jeleklah jangan ditanyalah.**

 **Baiklah chapter 2 selesai juga, wah awal chapter sudah langsung disuguhi ulangan matematika sulit oleh tentor tersayang kita Cordelia-sensei. Dan akhirnya Shuu, Subaru, dan Yui harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena nilai mereka belum mencapai KKM 90 ( Aduh susah amat yak )**

 **Bagaimana mereka mengikuti pelajaran tambahan tersebut? Dan agak spoiler dikit, chapter selanjutnya udah mulai route salah satu dari Shuu atau Subaru. Jadi tunggu chapter 3-nya yak.**

 **Oke Yuka-chan sudahkan dulu sampai sini. Jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review nih fanfic biar makin berfaedah okee. Arigatou Minna.**


	3. Berkebalikan

Les bersama cowok cowok tampan

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers© By Reject

Hallo Minna sudah lama Yuka-chan tidak menyapa para readers. Wkwkwkwk, konnichiwa semuanya… Back again to Yuka-senpai hahahahaha

Siapa yang tidak sabar menunggu kisah Yui berada di suatu dimana ia adalah perempuan sendiri di kelas Les Super Kanesha yang sangat bergengsi dan menghasilkan murid murid dengan nilai tinggi dan dijamin mendapat SMA impian.

Namun, bukan cerita menarik kalau tidak ada konflik.., Yui harus menghadapi kelima cowok dengan kepribadian berbeda dengan ambisi berbeda..,memang mirip seperti reverse harem namun cinta bukanlah menjadi pondasi utama banget disini guys.., cinta akan ada pada waktunya dan akan perlahan muncul sendiri eaak :v

Langsung aja guys scroll kebawah yukk

.

.

GooD ReadinG

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Duhh.., pusing banget" pusing Yui setelah menerima pelajaran Matematika satu jam full memperhatikan Cordelia-sensei yang memberikan materi soal soal ujian tadi. Seharusnya ia bisa pulang setengah 6, ia harus pulang jam setengah 7

Pulang malam malam bukan hal yg sering Yui lakukan, malampun ia lakukan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia pulang malam sendirian karena ia sering pulang awal untuk belajar di rumah.

Ia tidak menyangka model pembelajarannya benar benar seketat ini hampir sama dengan sekolahannya.., meskipun Cordelia-sensei sangat keras dalam mengajar tadi namun dia saat memberikan pembelajaran tambahan sangat jelas dan baik. Bahkan mungkin sifatnya berubah yg tadinya seram menjadi lebih lembut saat menjelaskan.

"Capek…." Yui duduk di sofa ruang tunggu menunggu jemputan setelah menelfon ayahnya, sambil membolak balikkan halaman buku catatan matematikanya

"Woaah benar benar hebat, Cordelia-sensei memberikan rumus, hanya dengan rumus khas darinya, soal yang harus dicari dengan rumus panjang bisa disingkat dengan cara miliknya, sungguh luar biasa" kagum Yui memperhatikan rumus yang diberi tentornya tersebut.

"Kau benar benar gadis aneh ya, bisa bisanya saja hanya terkagum dengan rumus biasa seperti itu"

Seseorang bicara di dekat Yui tanpa Yui sadari, iapun menoleh, melihat ternyata teman satu kelas lesnya, Shuu sedang berdiri di dekatnya

"Eeeh.., Shuu-kun..," kaget Yui melihat ketua Osis di sekolahnya yang melegenda dan disegani banyak murid di sekolahnya berada di dekatnya.

Bahkan kadang Yui merasa minder bisa berada satu kelas les bersamanya, suatu hal yang luar biasa dan mungkin akan membuat para murid iri dengan Yui terutama kaum kaum hawa yang diam diam menyukai Shuu

Namun, bukan hal baik yang dikatakan Shuu padanya, namun lelaki itu malah menyebutnya gadis aneh

"Gadis aneh, apa maksud Shuu-kun?"

"Cewek sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini"

Ucapan Shuu barusan membuat hati Yui tertusuk, membuat gadis itu yang awalnya kagum dengan lelaki ini menjadi jengkel dan marah

"Tidak pantas yaa.., lantas apa anda berkata seperti itu" tanya Yui tentu saja dengan bentakan

"Perlu kau tahu…" Shuu duduk disamping Yui sambil merebahkan badannya, Yui segera bergeser jauh dari lelaki tersebut.

"Di kelas super ini.., ada system OOS"

"System OOS? Apa itu? Aku baru mendengarnya"

Shuu tiba tiba menaruh tangannya disamping lain tubuhku hampir mendekati pahaku, reflek wajahnya mendekat denganku..Aku bisa melihat wajah lesuh namun tetap menawan.

"Out Or Stay, dan jika kau menganggap jam tambahan itu menarik dan bagus itu salah besar"

"Salah besar hah?…, menurutku.., Cordelia-sensei sangat bagus dalam mengajar tadi bahkan sangat membantu kita tadi.., pertama jelaskan apa itu Out or Stay" Yui sangat penasaran dengan perkataan Shuu sampai ia terbata bata apalagi wajah Shuu sekarang dekat dengan dirinya membuat Yui gugup.

Shuu menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebetulnya percuma saja aku beritahu, tidak ada gunanya bagiku malah merugikanku" Shuu melepaskan Yui, lalu duduk seperti biasanya

"Lantas apa kau beritahu awal tadi?" tanya Yui

"Ayoo, beritahu aku.., apa itu OOS sebenarnya?" desak Yui mendorong dorong lengan Shuu

"Jangan kau sentuh lenganku sembarangan..,Kau akan tahu sendiri, sudah tahukan dari artinya Keluar atau Bertahan disini, itu tergantung kamu" jawab Shuu yang seperti biasa dingin

"Shuu-kun..,"

"Hoaaam.., sudahlah aku mau pulang aku sudah dijemput…, liatlah esok Yui.., apakah kau bisa bertahan nanti" Shuu-pun pergi meninggalkan Yui yang sedang dipenuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan dan kebingungan

"OOS…?" Yui penasaran dengan system tersebut, apalagi tidak dijelaskan oleh Reiji sendiri yang notabene, pengajar utama disini.. atapun pihak administrasi.

"Aah leganya.., eeeh…" teriak seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan poninya menutupi mata kanannya yang berwarna merah, berwajah tegas, dengan kulit yang putih kelihatannya dirinya habis dari toilet

Keluar satu cowok aneh, masuk cowok aneh lagi, itu yang dipikirkan Yui melihat Subaru tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Meskipun lelaki itu dianugrahi dengan wajah tampan cool namun semua terbantahkan setelah Yui mengikuti les khusus bersamanya tadi.. Hampir setengah jam, Yui harus mendengarkan ocehan Subaru beberapa kali disampingnya, bahkan lelaki itu sempat berdebat dengan Cordelia-sensei..Bisa dibilang cerewet dan kegalakannya berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang tenang dan cool di sekolah selama ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bingung Yui saat Subaru masih berdiri di balik tembok dan tidak mau duduk di sofa tunggu atau lewat sekalipun. Seakan Subaru takut untuk lewat di depan Yui.

Tentu saja suasana canggung tidak bisa dihindari apalagi disitu benar benar sepi karena sudah malam, adapun hanya murid SMA yang terlambat les karena memang jadwal les SMA diatur malam sedangkan untuk SMP sorean.

Merasa Subaru tidak ingin berbicara padanya, Yui kembali pada kegiatannya membaca catatannya, tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu dan fokus membaca.

Melihat Yui terlihat tidak memperdulikan dan merasa aman tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua, Subaru berjalan pelan pelan di depan Yui tentu saja dengan tatapan sinisnya namun ia berhenti di depan Yui yang sedang membaca, "Ehm.., ehm..," Yui mendongak kearah Subaru..

"Anu…, ada apakah Subaru-san?" tanya Yui sopan, meskipun dirinya dan Subaru satu kelas di sekolah namun ia belom pernah sekalipun menyapa lelaki itu ataupun disapa duluan.

Karena Subaru sangat pendiam dan fokus belajar bahkan setiap hari, ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan guru, itupun kalau diajak bicara. Untuk murid lain, biasanya ia hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala.

Meskipun pendiam, Murid murid lain tidak berani membullynya karena perawaannya yang tinggi semampai dan ia sangat pintar beladiri, membuat para pembully berpikir dua kali untuk membulynya, apalagi Subaru anak dari kepala polisi.

Namun tidak disini, Yui benar benar terheran heran dengan perilaku Subaru disini, benar benar berbeda. Ia mudah marah, cerewet, dan pokoknya sampai mulutnya basah dah karena banyak bicara di les Kanesha ini.

"Kau satu kelas denganku'kah?" tanya Subaru memandang tajam Yui, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

Yui mengangguk, ia heran apa Subaru saking cueknya, sampai ia tidak kenal dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri

"Ehm.., soal phobia perempuan itu..sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah,.., dan juga perkataanku yang sempat menyakitimu dulu" ucap Subaru gugup

" _Kok.., tiba tiba dia membahas phobia itu ya? Padahal aku tidak menyinggungnya sedikitpun setelah pertemuan pertama itu" batin Yui_

"Ada suatu hal yang menyebabkanku bisa mengalaminya, aku tidak ingin kau berpikir pikir yang tidak tidak tentangku, tahu, huh" ucap Subaru judes membuang mukanya

" _Padahal karena ulah dan sifatmu yang aneh membuatku berpikir yang tidak tidak" batin Yui sweetdrop_

"Aaah, tidak masalah, Subaru-kun, senang rasanya punya teman sekelas SMP yang bisa satu lessan bersama, yaa kita bisa saling membantu satu sama lain" ucap Yui sambil tersenyum

Subaru yang mendengarnya, mukanya berubah menjadi merah, tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia tiba tiba menendang sofa dengan keras membuat sofa itu hampir ambruk ke belakang.

"Diamlah.., kau terlalu naïf.., ehm.., kau tahu tidak rangking bawah.., aku tidak ada niat untuk berkerja sama denganmu, meskipun kau cewek, aku tidak mau mengalah padamu, aku akan belajar keras untuk bisa mempertahankan rangking 1 yang sudah aku raih dengan susah payah.."

"Bahkan aku mengincar rangking satu seangkatan dari Ayato brengsek itu.., jadi kau jangan halangi jalanku mengerti" bentak Subaru dengan suara serak khasnya

Yui yang bingung harus berkata apalagi hanya bisa mengangguknya, Subaru masih tidak menunjukan raut wajahnya, "Aku mau pulang dulu…, ehm.., terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku…, tapi ingat aku tidak akan kalah dari Ayato itu" lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan Yui yang masih terbengong bengong

"Segitunya'kah dia ingin mengalahkan Ayato" shok Yui, melihat Subaru ternyata penuh ambisi seperti itu sangat berbeda di sekolahnya

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka berdua meskipun terlihat cuek namun memiliki ambisi besar, bahkan sampai ingin menjatuhkanku beberapa kali, memang persaingannya sangat ketat, padahal ini hanya les" heran Yui

"Dan juga, aku bingung dengan Shuu dan Subaru, Si Shuu dia di sekolah sangat aktif periang juga cerewet namun disini ia sangat pendiam, pemalas, pemurung.., lalu yang membuatku heran adalah si Subaru..,di sekolah ia sangat pendiam, dingin, murung namun di tempat les ini ia sangat cerewet, galak, banyak ngomong selama les…., Bahkan sampai aku berpikir apa mereka bertukar tubuh?" bingung Yui membandingkan kedua teman satu sekolahannya tersebut

Saat Yui terbuai oleh imajinasinya sendiri terdengar suara klakson motor milik ayahnya, Yuipun segera keluar dari gedung Kanesha, namun bukan ayahnya yang datang menjemputnya namun seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui

Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Ayato

"Eeeh.., Yui-chan.., gadis cantik sepertimu seharusnya, jangan menunggu lama di tempat seperti ini..,mau ikut pulang denganku?" ajak Ayato dengan senyum seringai serigala khasnya

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Jangan lupa favorite, follow, review nih fanfic okee, Arigatou Minna :D**


End file.
